legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ivory Hunting Horn of Roland
The Ivory Hunting Horn of Roland is the 101st episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the 81st episode to be aired. Players from each team must individually run and dive onto a long plank with enough speed to reach a rope toward its end which they can use to pull themselves in. If any player stops without being able to reach the rope, falls into the water, or touches the side, he or she is sent back to try again. One of the mightiest knights of the Middle Ages was Roland, the nephew of Charlemagne, King of the Francs. With his sword, Durendal, Roland led his uncle's armies to battle and conquered most of Europe. In 777, Charlemagne expanded his Empire into Spain. He and Roland crossed the Pyrenees and defeated all the Muslims except King Marsilion of Záragoza, who made an offer of peace. "If you withdraw from Spain, I will come to France and pledge eternal obedience. Here are the keys to Záragoza as proof of my goodwill." "Do not believe him, Uncle— he has played more tricks than David Copperfield." "Roland, the King's word must be believed, and he has given me the keys. But you and your men shall guard the rear as we leave. Take this ivory hunting horn, and if there's treachery, call me." Sure enough, as soon as Charlemagne was out of sight, the evil King ambushed Roland and his men. Roland's sword, Durendal, flashed left and right. But the Muslims kept coming and there was no chance to sound the horn. Finally, with a superhuman blow, Roland struck the mountain and opened a huge gap through which to flee. He blew the ivory horn, and Charlemagne returned and drove Marsilion' horses back. Later, the ivory hunting horn made its way to the Temple. The Red Jaguars are Yakerra, who runs track and enjoys reading, and Kraig, who wants to be a marine animal trainer and enjoys volleyball. The Green Monkeys are Courtney, who dives and enjoys geography, and Gerald, who plays football and rides BMX bikes. Conquering Spanish Cities (Boulders) With Roland at the forefront, the Franks had a major hold over numerous cities throughout Spain; behind each team stood the towers of their city and between them were giant boulders which ancient armies used to destroy towns. When Kirk gave the signal, Gerald and Kraig had to push the boulders to knock over their opponent's towers, without stepping outside of their designated zones, and whoever got all four towers down in 60 seconds would win. Both boys showed very good defense, and ultimately tied with one tower down, awarding both teams a half-Pendant. Empty the Mountain Pass (Trampoline/Rock Basketball) When cornered by Marsilion, Roland blew a gap into a mountain pass for escape; when Kirk gave the signal, Courtney and Yakerra each had to hurls rocks over the net on each others' sides. Shots could be blocked by either player, but Courtney could only shoot her golden blocks, and Yakerra could only shoot her red blocks. Whoever got the most rocks into the opposing hole within 60 seconds would win; Courtney won 9-7, raising the Green Monkeys' score after two games to one Pendant over the Red Jaguars' half-Pendant. Catapult Preparation (Bungees and Chutes) Medieval armies would often prepare sieges by gathering several piles of boulders to catapult into the city; before each team was a pile of boulders requiring relocation. When Kirk gave the signal, Gerald and Yakerra would toss a boulder onto the overhead chute— when it rolled off the opposite side, Courtney and Kraig would catch it and whoever passed along the most boulders in 60 seconds would win. The Red Jaguars won 7-5, officially giving them 1½ pendants to the Green Monkeys' 1 pendant. Yakerra was pretty fast through the rooms, and after knocking over the column, opened both the King's Storeroom and the Tomb of the Headless Kings. She chose the latter, and confronted her only temple guard in that room, and proceeded to race through the bottom floor, smartly taking the passage upwards from the Dark Forest to the Shrine. She grabbed the Horn with 1:35 to go, and all that Kraig needed to do was only to watch her finish the rest of the temple. * This is the last episode where a team of Red Jaguars advanced to Olmec's Temple with only 1½ pendants. * This is the only episode in Season 3 where a team of Red Jaguars completed in the Temple Run with less than two full pendants. * This is the third and final episode where a team of Red Jaguars attempted to retrieve an artifact placed in The Shrine of the Silver Monkey. The first two episodes are The Golden Cup of Belshazzar and The Silver Saddle Horn of Hannibal. * This is the first episode since The Two-Cornered Hat of Napoleon since a member of the Red Jaguars was able to grab the artifact. This was also the first episode since The Mask of Shaka Zulu that a member of the Red Jaguars was able to bring the artifact out of the temple before time expired. * Along with the Hunting Horn, Yakerra managed to snatch one of the Crypt's spiders when she exits the temple. * This is the third of four episodes where a contestant bring the artifact with over one minute remaining. The first two are The Moccasins of Geronimo and The Mask of Shaka Zulu. The fourth time this happens would be The Ruby Earring of Benzibab. Yakerra was the only female contestant to achieve this feat. ** With 1:11 remaining, this run is the fastest victory in season 3. This was also the second-fastest win of the show's history, only second to The Mask of Shaka Zulu with 1:14 remaining. However, this was the fastest win without a production error. * This was the first episode of Season 3 to air. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Layout XV Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Shrine Category:Red/Green/Orange/Silver Category:Red Jaguars vs. Green Monkeys Category:Red Jaguars Category:1½ Pendants Category:Female Going First Category:Solo Run Category:Win Category:Over One Minute Remaining Category:Episodes with Confirmed Half Pendant Locations Category:Half Pendants in the Dead Center Category:Episodes That Retained Original Prize Plugs Category:Half Pendant Not Acquired